Dear Miss Daisy, How Do You Bloom?
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: I never loved anyone as much as I loved Johnny. I don't reckon I ever will love anyone else.I would do anything for Johnny. He's my everything. He's all I want. He says we shouldnt be together, but we will... Till death do us part...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

OK this book was just a split second idea at three in the morning written while listening to BOTDF... I was really bored. Anyways... I know I already have a fanfic with a main character named Daisy but I don't care, I like her name. Ummmm... oh yeah, I don't own the Outsiders just Daisy and Melissa and any other characters that I mention that aren't in the book... KK. Enjoy! :D

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. Johnny Cade was looking... at me! Oh. My. Gosh. I was happy enough he came to school with Ponyboy today, he's been coming less and less. I've been starting to miss him something awful. Of course he didn't know... he might never know... I've always admired him from afar, never really telling him my true feelings. I'm just a little cowardly lion, my friend on the other hand...

"Johnny! Johnny! Hey! Over here, Johnny!" Melissa was jumping up and down waving like crazy. I grabbed her hands and held her down. Half the cafeteria was looking at us suspiciously.

"Are you crazy!" I hissed, she smiled innocently.

"Very much so, whats your point?" I released her hands and she flexed them to get the feeling to return, oops squeezed them too hard...

"My point its your acting insane, Johnny probably thinks your mental!" Melissa scoffed and tossed her wavy white-blond hair behind her shoulder. I leaned back in my chair and my head fell back on... "Johnny! Oh, um, uh, so, um," I stammered hopelessly, I saw Ponyboy in the background growing amused. "hey." I finally found the word.

"Hey, mind if we sit for a minute?" Ponyboy asked for the both of them and sat down. I nodded with a smile. Johnny looked happier then normal, not smiling but that's just him. Always quiet, like something you need to get to know before they show you who they are.

"So um, Melissa, I came over to say I really like your yellow shirt..." Ponyboy said nervously, I saw Melissa's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really Pony? You mean it?" He nodded nervously and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "I love your eyes," She blurted and blushed fiercely. "I mean, um, green. You look really good with green eyes..." And then she blushed a shade deeper.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" I embarrassed the heck out of Melissa and she kicked me under the table. "Shutting up now..." I muttered and took a bite of salad. I glanced over and saw Johnny smirk, which made me smirk.

"Haha... well I've got to go talk to the coach about track tryouts, see you later." He winked and walked away, with Johnny following of course. When they were out of hearing range I turned to my friend.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked, Melissa never mentioned Ponyboy before, so her sudden interest made me curious.

"I dunno... But Pony's cute ain't he?" She was more dazed then Keith on Monday in math class. I shrugged and finished my salad.

I sighed and grinned evilly. "Oh Ponyboy I _love_ your green eyes!" I busted laughing. Even she had to laugh at her own words.

I love being a Freshman.

* * *

It started raining after lunch. Normally sixteen year olds could care less about it raining, but me... Well it wasn't the rain so much as the lightning, and then the thunder. I heard a big crack and, eyes as big as saucers, threw my gaze out the window. After that I tried my best to keep focused but my eyes would always wonder away and I would find myself staring out the window. One time Melissa had to wad up a piece of paper and throw it at me so the teacher wouldn't see how zoned I was.

Thank god for best friends.

I watched the storm rage on through English and History, then after school I ran to the bus the fast I could so I wouldn't get wet. The summer just loved to torture kids by reminding us we had less than a month to go before we were free, then dousing us in the rain. Thank god Johnny almost never rode my bus, I looked like a cat fished out of a lake.

But of course, just before we were about to take off, Johnny sauntered on the bus after Ponyboy and sat down in the seat in front of me.

I hate being a Freshman.

* * *

**Author Note:**

OK, so what did you think? Hmmmmmm? Please comment and I'll love you for the rest of my life... and I'll be your best friend :)

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

Here's chapter two! Review! I spent forever on this thing! I tried to make it longer... Anyways REVIEW! :) happy face

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door and dropped my bag under the coat stand. I heard my mom in the kitchen cooking dinner and went over to grab a snack.

"Hey, Daisy, how was school?" She asked, chopping up potatoes and putting them in boiling water.

"Good, is Lilly home yet?" Lilly was my seven old little sister. She was a know-it-all and thinks she's a genius because she skipped first grade. But she was my baby sister so I had to love her. She had the same golden ringlets and blue eyes as I did, the same my mother has.

"She's up in her room doing homework." _Surprise, surprise_ I thought to myself and bit into an apple I grabbed from the fridge. "Daisy, can you go dry off or something? You're dripping all over the floor." I glanced down and saw a small puddle accumulating.

"Oh, um, yeah sorry mom." I ran up to the linen closet and grabbed a towel to dry off. I changed into a dry pair of clothes and blow dried my hair. Walking past the hall window I saw some boys playing football. I had to do a double take to realize that really was Johnny and Ponyboy running with the football. I joined my hands at my chest and thanked god we moved to the greaser side of town. I quickly crossed myself and skipped downstairs. "Hey mom I'm gonna go get the mail, OK?"

She looked pretty surprised but I just shrugged into my red raincoat and walked outside with a sly smile on my face. I kept my eyes down on the wet pavement but I could see them look up as I grabbed the envelopes. I 'accidentally' dropped a magazine and cursed when my hood fell back as I bent down to pick it up.

"Hey Daisy!" Pony called. I spun around and waved a little. As I turned I heard him throw the ball to Johnny and say "Your girls out, aren't you gonna say hi?" I saw Johnny tackle him as I shut my door and hung up my coat. I flung the mail onto the counter top and bounded up the stairs.

"Whats his name?" My mom called as I was a few steps to the second level. I remained silent in hopes she thought I was in my room. "Don't think I'm stupid, Daisy, whats the boys name?"

"Johnny." I said and loudly bounded back down the stairs to face her.

"Is he cute?" I felt my cheeks grow hot and ran back up the stairs while rolling my eyes. "Come on, Dais!" She begged.

I went into my bedroom and before I shut the door I yelled down "Extremely!" And then I plopped on my bed and watched him tackle Ponyboy until the rain stopped.

* * *

I was glad my mom didn't bring it up at dinner, in front of Lilly and my father. Instead I listened to My sister chatter on about her A on her math test. I wasn't surprised, her brain was probably twice the size of a normal humans. It was always that way I guess. My dad silently watching us, my mom chattering with my sister, and me trying to slip under the radar.

I ate my taco and tried to ignore my moms wondering gaze. Thankfully my mom asked Lilly to help her with the dishes so I could do my homework. My window was still rainy and the sky was still gray but I was happy there was no lightning visible. When i finished up my school work I took a shower and headed off to bed, eager to enter my dreams.

"He's still extremely cute." I muttered to myself and shut my eyes.

"You say something, Princess?"_ FUCK! Wait a second he's still calling me 'princess'? Come on dad I'm like sixteen...  
_

"Um, no daddy." I said and smiled as innocently as I could until he left. I sighed and thought of Johnny until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I didn't really know what to do for this chapter, so I did what I would do. In fact I did this... many, many times... And then my mom would ask me and god its embarrassing. Somebody had to have been there with me...

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Saturday so I slept in later then normal, almost to ten. My mom finally came into my room to opened up my curtains and wake me up.

"I think your boy's outside." She said and shut the door lightly. _Great, I've got my mom on Johnny alert. _But never the less I through back my covers and rolled over to the window by my bed to see for myself. And there he was, just walking into the Curtis's. God I hope this isn't considered stalking...

I shut my curtains so I could change and headed over to the bathroom to get ready. When I was done I smelled my mom cooking pancakes. I bounded down the stairs so I could grab some.

"Well? Are you going out to talk to him?" She asked as she set two pancakes on my plate.

I drenched them in syrup, poured my self some orange juice and answered. "No, I'm heading over Melissa's." _Shesh mom get a life._

"OK..." My mom didn't bring it up. When I was done I said goodbye and started walking to my Melissa's house. It was a short walk, since Melissa didn't live very far away from me, we were both greasers in a old town separated by money and lack of money. Soon I was knocking on her door, she flew it open with a smile wide across her face. Before I could react she threw her arms around my neck.

"Daisy you'll never believe what happened!" She cried. I could hear the 'lovey-dovey' in her voice and knew it most likely had to do with Ponyboy. "Pony called and asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him, I told him you were coming over and he said that you could come too and he could bring Johnny, kinda like a double. Isn't that great?" I was astounded. I could go to the movies... with Johnny! Maybe he would say he likes me... No, I thought, you know he's not like that. He would never do something so outgoing!

"Its awesome!" I agreed and we spent the rest of our time in the bathroom doing Melissa's and my hair. She said I could borrow something to wear since we were pretty much the same size, which relived me because I didn't want my mom to know and nag me about how it went. So I just called her up and told her I was staying the night and would be back tomorrow morning. She would never know a thing.

* * *

Pony and Johnny came over around eight, just before Melissa's mom got home, she wouldn't really care if we were out anyway. They showed us how to get in the back way, through the hole in the fence. Its not like we haven't done it before anyways... Hey don't judge us, we are greaser girls after all...

In the middle of the movie Melissa ended up with her head on Pony's shoulder and I felt completely left out because Johnny wasn't doing a damn thing.

"You guys want some popcorn?" I asked, without waiting for Melissa to finish her 'yes' I walked off toward the stand, it was unusually non-busy. I was just ordering when Johnny came up beside me.

"Pony and her want some drinks too." He said quietly.

"OK, so can we have four small Cola's too?" I paid the money and went down to the other end to get my stuff. I grabbed for the popcorn and when Johnny reached for the Cola's I saw a cut across his hand."Oh my god what happened?" I never knew he might... cut himself...

"Oh, that... um me and Pony were just messing around and he knocked over a lamp... that's all." One look at his face told me he was lying.

"Jonathan Cade!" I sounded like my mother... wow I need to get out of the house more. He looked like he didn't like my tone, even though I was trying to be joking. "Johnny... you can tell me." I said softer.

"No I can't." He sounded angry. To be honest I was a little scared.

"Why can't you trust me?" I cried, "Can't you see how much I love you, how bad I want you to love me?"

"You don't even know me." Johnny whispered. I could barely hear him. "You don't know how hard I'm trying not to love you" I gasped, but he didn't stick around to hear it. He took off somewhere. I took the drinks and popcorn back to our seats, thinking he would come back. But he didn't.

* * *

**Author Note:**

OK, so this is where I got the summary thingy, obveously. I hope you liked this chapter because sofar its my favorite and the most suspenseful, now peace I gotta go watch Pretty Little Liars! :)

P.S.

Thank's for the reviews! I love you all! :D

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

OK I realize I screwed up, in the book Pony's 14 and Johnny's 16... so I'm just changing that right now. Johnny and Ponyboy and Melissa and Daisy are all 16. OK just wanted to let you guys know! Don't forget to review when your done reading! :)

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

I tried to act happy during the movie so I wouldn't ruin Melissa's time with Pony, but of course he had to ask...

"Hey Daisy, you know where Johnny ran off to?"

"Um, no he just left after we got the stuff... I think I made him mad..." I murmured as we walked along the sidewalk. I couldn't really see that well because of the darkness, and the moons light kept dodging through leaves on the trees we past.

"Oh, OK" He didn't sound too concerned so I tried to follow his lead.

"Um, Yup." Melissa and I were awkwardly standing outside her house, her mom still wasn't home.

"Do you want to just... come over to my place? I mean my brother is probably home, and the rest of the gang but-"

"We'd love too!" I looked at Melissa with wide eyes, pleading her not to go because we could run in to Johnny. I guess she didn't see me.

* * *

"Hey buddy, who's the chicks?" Ponyboy's brother said with a grin stretched across his face. I've seen Soda-Pop around town and at the DX when my dads car broke down. He was a looker, he had most girls at his feet, well greaser girls. We all knew he loved Sandy, though.

"Melissa and Daisy" He pointed us out and Soda stepped out of the doorway so we could come in, and of course there he was, sitting on the couch looking down at the floor.

_Oh, shit, he looks so sad..._

"There you are Johnny! We wondered where you'd run off too." Pony seemed so cheerful, like he didn't have a care in the world. I knew that wasn't the case though, he just didn't give any power to his cares. He seemed much happier that way.

"I just..." He caught sight of me and changed his sentence "My, uh, hand was bothering me so I went home for a second."

I saw a couple bruises on his face, almost invisible against his tan skin. I felt my stomach lurch, he went home, and came back with bruises.

_Oh, lord, please let him have ran into a door when he left. I couldn't take it if I knew that his parents..._

"Johnny can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, not really expecting him to say yes... luckily he did. I followed him outside and around the back of the house. I could send the tension in the air before I spoke. "I- I'm sorry I said what I said back at the movies... I didn't mean to make you mad or anything..."

"I know." He mumbled.

"I was just worried about you," I really didn't know where I was going with this but I said it anyway, "You went home for a second... but you came back with bruises you didn't have before... I was just wondering if- if you know your parents-"

"- I told you: you don't know me." His voice was harsh and I cringed internally.

"I want to, so bad, really I want to!" Despite my fear I took a step toward him. "You don't have to love me... If I could just get to know you, If you could just get to know me..."

"Yes, OK, yes it was my dad. I got the bruises from my dad. I got the scratch from my dad. Are you happy now?" I felt like the wind got knocked out of me when he finished. "And I know you like me... I know you love me. I just can't love you back, I can't."

"I- I..."

"Tell Pone I'm going to the lot." He said as he walked off into the darkness. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, then I walked back in the house. I tried to make my face stoic but I knew Melissa would see what was going on.

"Pony I think I'm gonna go home, K?" She kissed him on the cheek and got up to stand by me.

"Johnny said he'll be at the lot." I spoke emotionlessly and walked out, staying silent the entire way to the house. Melissa didn't press me to speak and I didn't want to until we got up to her room and shut the door. I went over and sat on her bed while she stared at me from the floor, her back against the door. "He thinks I don't know him."

"Well," She mover over to sit by me "he's right, you don't know him."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means! You don't know him at all! You just love the idea of him and you together. I'm sorry I sound like a bitch right now but you need some light brought to your eyes!"

I was stung by her honesty and stood up to shout back "Well you don't know Pony! You dated him on a whim! Just because he liked a stupid yellow shirt! You don't know each other!" With that I ran out of her house and back to mine I was surprised to find my mom sitting on the couch reading, it was almost midnight. I could feel the tears slip down my cheeks as she rushed over to embrace me. Maybe it was the look on my face, or maybe she knew what I was going through, but she went into comfort mode.

"Shh, baby its OK." She set me on the couch and rocked me like I was five years old again. I continued to cry. "Its OK, honey. Daisy its OK." My mom kept her arms around me until I stopped crying. "Do you want to tell me whats wrong?" She stroked the back of my head and I shook it 'no'. "OK. Go take a shower and I'll make you some cookies."

I didn't normally let people baby me. But I guess I could make an exception.

* * *

**Author Note:**

OK! Theres chapter 4, I hope you likey! Sorry about the age mix up, but in my world Pony and Johnny are the same age. Hehe I likie my world. LOL Thank you for the reviews so soon! I love you guys! Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy :D

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

OK I'm SO sorry I didn't update very quickly, my boyfriend dumped me so I needed a day to recover, unless you wanted someone dead in the story, then by all means push me to write faster. Try me. I dare you.

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

I spent the rest of my weekend aimlessly wondering about the hows. I would walk in to rooms, and walk back out without saying a word. My mom didn't ask. My dad didn't ask. And Lilly didn't ask. That's the way I wanted it. Mostly I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Honey, you want to tell me what's been going on?" My dad said, leaning against my bedrooms door frame. I sighed and flung the covers off my face so I could look at him.

"I'm fine, really." I smiled at him and hoped he wasn't being observant today.

"OK, darling." He said with a sigh. I was glad he walked away and left me alone. I fell back onto my pillow, face first. It was then my phone chose to ring. I felt around on my bedside table until I found the receiver.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed.

"Daisy?" Melissa's voice sounded a little different since we were talking over the phone and I was so used to our face-to-face conversations. There was an awkward silence on the line until she talked again."Listen I'm really sorry about yelling at you. I don't want to fight, really I don't. I just wanted to tell you what I thought. I guess we both got stuff off our chests that night though, hu?"

"Yeah, I guess we did." I sighed with a smile. I never liked fighting with Melissa, I had known her since I was seven and our longest fight, on record, was three days. Somehow we always made up.

I could hear her sigh on the other end and smiled again. I burst out in laughter when she said "So can I borrow your history homework? I don't get any of it."

"I'll be over in half an hour."

* * *

My dad was happy to see me happy and going over to Melissa's. My mom was happy to see me out of my room with a smile.

In the middle of doing our History report we had a popcorn fight that, no doubt, would leave a giant mess for us to clean up. But instead of breaking out the vacuum we ran outside and had a water fight. Arent we curtious? We didn't get any in the house. We greaser girls know how to have fun.

"OK OK I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER!" I screamed when she wrestled me to the ground and poured ice cubes down my shirt. Melissa smiled and stood up. I danced around trying to get the cold ice off of me and looked like and idiot until it was all on the yard. I look over to see Ponyboy with a wide smile and I fell back to the ground, cross legged.

"Hey Pony!" Melissa said. I wanted to smack my hand against my head, or, at the least, possibly pass out. She waved him over and, of course, he strolled over by her.

"Hey Melli, hey crazy." I gave a half-hearted wave and fell back laughing."Johnny's askin' for ya." Just as fast as I fell I popped back up.

"H-he's _what_?" I must have looked as surprised as I felt 'cause Pony grinned wider and nodded.

"He wants to talk to you or something... something about getting to know you or something. I don't know, I told him smoking messed up his brain. I think he ment he wanted to make out with you. Probably that, just to shy to say. Gosh I love embarrassing my best friend."

_OH MY GOSH. Johnny wants to get to know me! OK, Daisy, do not screw this up._

"The feeling is mutual, making fun of best friends is too much fun to give up." Melissa added with a grin.

_So thats why they love each other..._

"Kissing your girlfriend is better, though." They leaned in and the second their lips touched...

"MY EYES, MY EYES!" I ran screaming at the top of my lungs._  
_

* * *

**Author Note:**

So very sorry for the death threat at the beginning. My bad :/ I have filled my quota of 800 words though, so thats good right? That deserves a thumbs up, right? Please? I'll love you forever!

_Most Lovingly,_

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

OK so my spiel is over (SO sorry again about that BTW) its time to move on in the book, which I'm estimating right now will be long. I hope the last chapter got you excited :) This one is all about Johnny and Daisy... Enjoy :)

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

I woke up Monday morning with an extra burst of excitement. Instead of dragging through my morning rituals I rushed through everything, eager to get to school.

"Well I'll be, I've never seen you so excited for school!" My dad said from behind his newspaper. I smiled and scarfed down my piece of toast. "Do you want to drive you and your sister to school today?"

"Sure!" I piped up and grabbed the keys before he could change his mind. "Come on Lilly." We went outside and she hopped in the old Ford trucks cab. I started the ignition while Lilly scanned the radio for something good.

"So are you and Johnny dating yet, or what?" I looked over at my sister with wide eyes.

"Um, no. Who told you? Was it mom?" I asked as I arced around the corner.

She laughed at my response. "No, but I have ears... and eyes." Maybe my family was as oblivious as I thought. I sighed and parked the car in the elementary schools lot.

"OK well, no I'm not dating him. Now go to school." I smiled as she got out of the truck and began driving over to Melissa's. I pulled out in front just as she was walking out the front door. I rolled down the window and called "Hey stranger!"

Melissa walked down and got in my truck. "So you drive now?"

"Temporarily, whenever my mom or dad hands me the keys." I pulled into the High School's lot and parked in the best spot I could find.

"Well... cool."

"Yeah, cool." I hopped out of the car and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Melissa fell into step next to me and was silent until we got in the school.

"Do you want to go over to the Dingo or something after school?" She asked when we were sitting in our History class.

"Sure, I have to drop of Lilly before we go, but sounds like fun." I said and fell silent when the teacher called us to attention.

* * *

We hopped in the trucks cab and slammed the doors shut. The second I turned the key the truck filled with music. I quickly slapped it off and muttered "I hope that damn Jeremy Beiber's kid never sings, I swear."

Melissa laughed and started singing along to the music that wasn't there. "He's not so bad... I mean how bad could little Justin be?" We laughed as we pulled out of the school lot. We joked along until we pulled in front of the elementary school and Lilly jumped in the back.

"Oh my gosh Jeremy Beiber! Turn it up!" I reluctantly raised the music's volume and smiled when I saw her singing in the rearveiw mirror.

"Tell mom I'm going over to the Dingo with Melissa, OK? Bye." I tossed her my backpack and idled in the driveway until Lilly made it into the house. Then punched it into drive and headed into town.

"So I think me and Pony are really good together, I mean I got to know him and I think he could be the one for me. You know?" Melissa chatted on, looking out the window. I felt a pang of jelousy. Johnny didn't even look at me at school today, and she got to go up and kiss Pony whenever she felt like it.

"Yeah, thats great Melli." I was happy for her, I was just a little sad for me...

"I hope you don't mind, Daze, but I invited some people to hang with us. You dig?" Melissa said when we walked in the restaurant. She led me over to the corner table and I was face to face with, who else? Johnny Cade.

Melissa slipped in next to Ponyboy and I slid in next to Johnny. A waitress came up and after Pony and Melli ordered Johnny and I spoke up.

"A burger with tomato and lettuce with a side of fries, oh and make it medium rare." We said in unison. Melissa almost died laughing. I almost died of shock.

Well at least we know we're alike in some way.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ok sorry my chapters are so short, 800 is my goal because I'm very buisy with school and my essays. So this is very good to me that I finished a chapter, I hope you all enjoy :)

_**~*~DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT~*~**_

**- **_xxDevil-Childxx_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

OK new chapter... I'm supposed to be writing an essay but there are just soooooo many ideas up in my brain! Haha well I hope you like this chapter I put a lot of thought (and I had several flashbacks to seventh grade English) into it. So... ENJOY :)

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

After the Dingo we went to see a movie, only it started raining so we went to the movie house instead of the drive-in. So there I was, casually glancing at Johnny beside me, in the dark movie house where my urge to kiss him, or at least hold his hand, was strongest. I had been debating conversations in my head.

_I love you, _I screamed in my head, _tell me you love me._

Occasionally, for a split second, I would see his eyes dart to my hands, and I would smile.

In the middle of whatever we were watching Melissa dragged me with her to get a refill, only she 'forgot' her cup, so she went back and Johnny came out...

"Hey" I said, taken aback. I should have know Melli would pull something like this. He smirked and his eyes got lost behind his dark hair when he looked down.

"Hey Daze." I wanted to do a touchdown dance, but I smiled and handed the cashier the plastic cup. He stood beside me, I was dying in the silence. I was about to say something when he spoke up, "Do you want to go over to Pone's?"

"Now?" He nodded "Uh... Sure!" Its a good thing my parents took Lilly out for ice cream so they wouldn't see us. I ran Melissa's soda to her and ran back to Johnny. Then we casually strolled while the sun set behind us and faded the sky to a gray, all in all, it was beautiful. But of course...

The loud crack of thunder filled the air as a bolt of lightning brightened the evening sky, turning it purple. I tensed up and almost jumped right on Johnny. Without thinking I grabbed hold of his arm. He didn't laugh so I looked up to see the panic in his eyes.

"Do you like storms?" I whispered and reluctantly gave him his arm back.

"No." When the first few raindrops fell he took my hand and we started running to Pony's when the first few raindrops fell. My heart was pounding out of my chest by the time we got there, I wasn't sure if it was due to the storm or Johnny's hand against mine. By the time we ran through the door we were soaked.

The lights were on so I flipped the switch.

"OH!" I said blushing and looking at my feet. "Sorry..." We had walked in on Dallas, I think it was, and his girlfriend in a very heated make-out session. I flicked the lights back off and ran out to the porch. And I groaned. The wind was making the rain fall right on us. I took Johnny's hand and we ran across the street to my house. I quickly grabbed the key and rushed inside.

"Well damn!" Johnny said when he got a look at my house. "I didn't know a greaser could have a house _this nice_!"

I laughed, plopped down on the couch, and patted the seat beside me. He sat down and did a little smile that made my heart flip. Then another crash of thunder boomed and I about jumped in his lap. He chuckled.

"Is that Johnny Cade laughing!" I pretended to gasp.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered and flinched when another roll of thunder sounded. I curled up next to him, he didn't object like he thought he would. Instead he put his arm around me.

The preachers got heaven all wrong.

"Daisy I-" I quickly moved away when I heard the door crash open.

"Honey we're home! We rushed, since I know you hate storms, we got you vanilla is that all... Oh hello..." My mother said, I was blushing like crazy. Of course my father and sister filed in behind her.

"Oh so _you're_ Johnny!" Lilly said "She talks about you _all_ the time, ya know. I think shes in love with you or-"

"Lilly!" My mother cried "go to your room!" I could not have been more embarrassed. My dad looked confused so my mom gave him her 'I'll handle it' look and he went upstairs too, my mom gave me an apologetic smile and followed him.

"I'm sorry about that," I looked up and saw he was smiling, a real big grin! It made my heart melt.

"So you're _in love _with me are you?" He laughed and I hit him playfully.

"Come on lets go to Pony's, I'm sure Dallas and whats-her-face is done." I laughed and we ran back.

He didn't let go of my hand.

* * *

"Well?" Melissa bellowed when I answered my phone.

"Well what?" I knew she could sense the coy smile on my lips. I remembered every detail of last night. The looks on his face, the way his hand felt against mine. The way he smiled...

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"My dad walked in while we were having sex, what do you think happened Melli?" I laughed, and double checked everyone was out of the house before saying it. "We were on the couch, he had his arm around me, and my family walked in."

"Damn that sucks." She muttered something else that I couldn't quite catch and giggled.

"Hey Pony!" I yelled into the phone.

"Pony says hi, gotta go." Melli said back and hung up.

"Uh! How rude!" I said laughing as I did my little 'Full House' impression. The storm had left everything wet and the sky gray, promising more rain to come. I jogged downstairs and out the door to get the mail. There was a big envelope addressed to me but I paid no attention to it when Johnny called my name.

"Hey!" I waved him over. He followed me into my house so I could set the mail down. "Whats up."

"Nothing' I was just thinking and stuff, and well-" He was talking really fast like he was nervous, and then it happened. He kissed me.

Just.

Like.

That.

* * *

**Author Note:**

So? What do you think? PLEASE COMMENT I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


End file.
